IfThen Fanfic
by Musicgirlwickedness1019
Summary: Idina runs into some trouble with her time of the month and if/Then


**I do not own If/ then or Idina or any of the characters or the music.**

**Idina's POV**

Oh my god, why the hell does this have to start up now I thought ? A wave of pain just had ripped through my abdomen when I heard a call for places right before the show. I felt the blood in between my legs pouring out of me. Great, just great I muttered out loud. As I stumbled to my bathroom. When I was done and I could here the orchestra already starting up and sprinted towards the stage.

As I made my way out to the stage making it on time but crippling pains hit me causing me to stop and almost double over right before I had to go on and only LaChanze noticed my discomfort. Lucky for me I'm a pretty good actor so knowone really noticed except for LaChanze who questioned me if I was okay. Of corse I didn't tell her the whole story because we had to go on right after I said I had a stomach ache. I knew LaChanze knew there was something bigger that I hadn't told her.

When I first got onstage the stage lights made me really dizzy. But I soon got used to them again. After the first act was done the pain started to get even worse. I ran to my dressing room closed the door and locked it, then ran into my bathroom and threw up.

After I cleaned myself off and freshened up a bit I considered letting my standby know that she might need to do the second act. At my state right now I clearly couldn't go on. I was shaking violently and throwing up every few minutes, I was clammy, and finally the cramps were the worst they had ever been in my life.

I tried standing up and (for gods sake) stood up and walked in a limping motion. I went to get some midol and water and downed the pills and water. I also got one of my thermacare heat wraps and stuck it on my abdomen. I almost forgot I needed to change my pad. Then I heard knocking, it was James. Oh know I can't let him know whats wrong with me. "Idina"? "You in there"? asked James.

"Yes James Im in here", I replied weakly. "Why do have your door locked"? "You never do that whats wrong"? " That doesn't matter right now James just go tell Jackie that I won't be preforming the second act and she will be replacing me for it". "Then tell her to come to my room and to go get LaChanze". "Idina"!"Don't leave me hanging like this"!

He was starting to really annoy me. "Just go away James"! I yelled and started crying when a huge wave of pain hit me like a truck. "Idina", "you aren't okay"! "I just need you to go get LaChanze", "NOW"!

"Okay,'okay,'okay! I am."... "LACHANZEEEEEEE WHERE ARE YOU"? "Not caring he was interrupting everyone else's intermission". Shit that guy can't even keep his mouth shut while he can't even see her, Idina thought.

"Im over here"! "What do you need"? She asked. "Idina is acting weird I am not sure whats wrong with her", "its scaring me". "She was asking for you". "Okay"... "She was acting weird before the show too, saying something like she had a stomach ache"? "Just find out whats wrong with her and take care of her",' I need to stop over by Jackie Burns dressing room to let her know that she will need to go on for the second act".

Meanwhile when Idina is in her dressing room, why do these fucking period cramps have to be so painful she thought. LaChanze was soon at Idinas dressing room in minutes after James talked to her.

"Idina"? "You in there"? "Yes". "Open the door and come talk to me, LaChanze said in a comforting tone". As Idina opened the door LaChanze saw tears in her eyes. "Come here". Idina slowly limped into LaChanze's and started crying harder into LaChanze's shoulder. "Tell me, 'whats wrong". "Wait is it"... "Yes". "Oh I'm so sorry", " it really hurts that bad? "It feels like someone is stabbing me in the abdomen and I already threw up five times". "That sucks I wish I could help yo- "Don't worry about me", "you need start getting ready for Act II.

"No you need someone to be with you to take care of you". "I've done what I can already to help the pain", "theres nothing else to do to help".

"Idina", 'LaChanze let me in"! "Im gonna go get ready for the second act",' feel better"!

"Ooooh", "LaChanze whats wrong with her"? James asked. "All that matters is that she will be fine by tomorrow". "Why does everyone say FINE, she clearly isn't FINE"! "OKAY James wanna know the truth"?

"But first did you tell Jackie"? "OH COME ON JUST GET WITH IT"! "But did you"? "YES"! "Now what is it"? He asked more calmly. "Well its just Idina has really bad period cramps and they are making her throw up and medicine is not really helping so you should really just try and take care of her and calm her down",' she dosent mean to hurt your feelings either", 'things are just rough for her and I hope you can understand that".

"Oh"..."And James". "What did you tell Jackie"? "I told her that Idina apperantly had a stomach ache and, Jackie acted like she knew something more that I didn't. Also that she's ready to go onstage for Idina". "Jackie knows whats going on with Idina" said LaChanze. "I know she does".

"Now we both have to go get ready for Act II see you on stage", said LaChanze. "You too" said James.

As soon as LaChanze went back to her room he decided to go visit Idina and talk to her. But first he went to go find his understudy because he wanted to spend all the second act with Idina.

After he did that, he went to Idina's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Idina", 'please let me in I need to find a way to help you". "LaChanze told me". "Its fine with me", 'there's no need to be embarrassed". "James I just thought that you'd be discussted and I-". "Im not". He said. "Now let me in so I can give you a hug".

"Okay"..."Idina, you're shaking". 'You better sit down", said James. As she sat down another sharp pain hit her causing her to cry out. "I hope the medicine kicks in soon"! "How would you know"? She asked. "LaChanze told me". "Well I guess LaChanze has been telling you a lot tonight", she said amused. "I guess so"..

"Well in the meantime I have an idea". "What"? She asked kind of scared not knowing what was going on in his mind. "Well you know how massaging helps relive sore muscles"? "Yeah"... "Okay I just want the pain to go away just get on with it"...

"What is that on your stomach"? "Oh sorry its this heat pad that also can help relive cramps too" She replied quietly slightly embarrassed. He started with circling his finger tips around her abdomen. To Idina's surprise it was actually helping. "That feels good its helping too which is good".

"Thanks for doing this James, she said smiling weakly"."No problem, anytime", he smiled back. And with that she slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile with James keeping watch over her.


End file.
